Talk:Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am
Karris Who is Karris? Mason says "Anyway, Karris counts seven down. Jack's the last man standing." Comp25 15:41, 2 October 2008 (UTC) : Karris is one of my remaining mystery characters. He was presumably deleted from the episode. --Proudhug 18:07, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :: I think I found him. See the mysteries page for explanation. 06:06, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Rewrite Does this guide need to be rewritten? Or at least get times put into it? --Rohrk21 01:51, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :If it was lifted from Fox.com, then yes, it needs to be re-written. Otherwise, it looks like it just needs to be flushed out a little bit... some details and times added. -Kapoli 02:22, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Some of the events are a bit out of order, but overall you're probably right. --Rohrk21 16:21, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Special Edition Version While I don't know what was added yet, I do know the gun safety guy that was previously seen next to Jack on the pier in one shot has been edited out. This is a digital edit I am GLAD they made! Tebor 04:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : Here's the extensions: * Sherry surveys the destruction from the cell phone bomb before storming in on David. In the original version, this shot is cut and it immediately cuts to Sherry bursting in on David. (approx. 10 seconds) 2:49 * Sgt. Devlin puts Kim in the squad car before running around to the driver's seat. In the original version it cuts from CTU to Jack surveying the docks. (approx. 10 seconds) 5:44 * Jack takes longer to look around for a place to park. The clock reads 11:07:41 instead of 11:07:18. (approx. 3 seconds) * After hanging up on Nina, Jack takes another look at the warehouse and says: "Come on Andre, show your head." (approx. 11 seconds) 9:11 * The times given are later given the added footage. (no added footage) * While the gun fight in the warehouse is exactly the same and Jack is seen only killing one man, Jack chasing after the Drazens is extended. Jack rolls behind a pillar and reloads while Andre shoots at him. Andre runs out of bullets and reloads. Jack takes a breath before continuing to run after them. In the original version, Jack's charge is uninterrupted. (approx. 24 seconds) 16:38 - 17:02 * When Teri and Nina are in the electronics room, Nina's phone rings. In the original version, she answers it right away. In the extended version, Nina says "I'm sorry, I still have a lot of work to do, so if there's nothing else-". Teri replies "There is actually. This is a little awkward Nina, but it's my guess you still have feelings for Jack and now that we're back together again, we're going to have a baby-" Nina interrupts "Teri, soon as this is over I plan to have myself transfered out of this office." Teri asks "Really?" Nina replies "Yes". Teri says "Nina, I'm sorry". Nina interrupts, "There's no need to apologize. If anything I appreciate you being honest." And then she answers the long ringing phone. (approx. 37 seconds) 23:58 I don't know how'd they'd be categorized on here though. Tebor 05:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Silent Clock Usage In the background for this episode, it says something about the silent clock being used here sets a precedent for a Character's death. Well, I think the last 3 silent clocks say otherwise (no one really "died" during them). The thing is, I don't know how to rewrite it. I think it should be changed to say something about a serious moment in the show, not specifically for a Character's death. What do you guys think? Should it stay the way it is now because that's how it was used in this episode? I wanted to ask before I go ahead and change it. Ali 15:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah yeah that figures. See here, I was just talking about that. Precisely four of the eight clocks were for main character deaths. The other four were clearly not. Ali definitely feel free to change that so it says "dramatic purposes" or something general, and not death specifically. You're right to notice that such a statement is patently false. 16:16, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I changed it, but feel free to rearrange what I put to make it more accurate for the wiki. Ali 15:04, 1 February 2009 (UTC)